<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purging Flames by Nui (Nuiihren)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723077">Purging Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuiihren/pseuds/Nui'>Nui (Nuiihren)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curse of Strahd Shorts Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Curse of Strahd - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuiihren/pseuds/Nui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vallaki is burning and Izek is in the middle of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Curse of Strahd Shorts Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Purging Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In our campaign, Izek turned out to be the long lost brother of one of our PC's. He didn't die and we prevented him (or anyone else) from burning Vallaki, so of course that happy turn of events demanded an angsty AU fic in which we failed and had to kill him.<br/>Grigory is our beloved town's guard NPC that we willed into existence by asking a random guard his name. As one does.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city burned and with it, something inside Izek was burning too. It was a wonderfully all-consuming feeling. He stepped over a charred body, the overwhelming smell of fried meat in his nose, and walked slowly down the street. Vallaki would never belong to the Devil. He raised his arm, sending an arc of fire before him. They all would be free. Screaming, a man clad in city watch armour ran at him with a sword, eyes full of madness. Grigory, Izek recognized in confusion. </p><p>“Stop it!” the man screamed. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, leaving white traces on a mask of soot. “Please! Stop it, you’re killing us all!”</p><p>So he was with the Devil too. Izek had thought himself hardened against treason all around him, after all the Devil had a way of worming himself into every heart, but this one still gave him a painful jolt. They’d been at the orphanage at the same time, all those years ago. Clumsily, Grigory swung his sword and Izek dodged it with ease.</p><p>“Stop!” Grigory pleaded again. “Turn away!”</p><p>Izek raised his arm, shooting fire into the traitor’s face. Once more he screamed, now louder, in agony, but the flames engulfed him, purging him of his sin. This is how it had to be done. <em>Burn them</em>, Baron Vallakovich’s voice was whispering in his ear. <em>Destroy the Devil’s work.</em> Somewhere distantly, Izek felt pain emanating all over his body, but his heart sang as he made his way forward. The thick smoke around him made it harder to breath, so he took off his helmet and continued his work. It didn’t matter anymore if people saw his face. This was more important.</p><p>A force crashed into him, sending him back. Magic. Beyond the dark shroud of smoke a figure of a man emerged. <em>The Devil.</em> Izek knew he’d come and was prepared. He ran forward, ducking under the rays of magical force that were now hitting all around him, coming seemingly from all sides. Futile. He was stronger. Spewing fire, not from his hand anymore, but breathing it from his mouth and nose, Izek jumped at the man, almost - just almost - burying his axe in the Devil’s skull. The man ducked away just barely, blood streaming down his shoulder. His face was younger than Izek would expect, grey eyes big with shock. Something was familiar about him, like an old friend, like a reflection, like a... <em>Devil’s tricks.</em> Izek swung again. Again. Again. More magic hit him, pushing back, more figures emerged around him, as he spat fire at them. <em>Vampires. Devil spawn.</em> He coughed, as smoke filled his lungs. Looking down at his body he realised that he was burning. For how long? <em>Since you entered the mists.</em> It didn't hurt. It was right.</p><p>But why, then, was he falling?</p><p>He had no axe in his hands anymore. He had no hands at all. He was fire, he was everything, he was above human. The young man’s familiar face looked down at him from far away. Hoarsely, he was screaming a name that meant something to Izek. </p><p>It didn’t matter. He had to burn.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>